Beyond the Mirror the Journey Begins
by Hoku-lele
Summary: AU- Masters control the Creatures. They're not supposed to love them. Until a certain pair comes along and changes the laws of society. I suck at summaries etc... - -  Rated K just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I would assume that if you are reading this story that you already know who the characters are and that you know what they look like. Just a heads up that I will not be going "in depth" on the whole physical features of each character unless needed. Also, I don't own any of the characters, names, awesomeness, etc. I'm hoping that this story won't turn out to be a lot of chapters, but enough to satisfy someone who has time to sit and read it.

~**Kagome's POV~**

I hate that day. The dreadful day that I was placed in this forgotten darkness. Never had I seen such destruction blossom from so little time. The sky, that always seemed so close, had looked so distant as fire rained down; as if the Heavens were spitting on us. We were in a panic, and I was still so young. Now, I'm trapped in a mirror, waiting for my Master to come.

**~Inuyasha's POV~**

"Okay class! Can anyone tell me anything about the Skye people?" asked our very perky teacher, Mrs. Okimura. Looking around, it didn't seem like anyone knew the answer. I sure for one didn't care at all. "Since no one knows, or is too shy or proud to answer, I guess I'll have to teach."

Creature History was never my favorite, but granted, it did have the best teacher. At a school that trains Masters, you gotta know your history in one point or another. Today, we were learning about the Skye people. Nothing too important, since they were extinct. Sighing, I look to my right and find Miroku completely engrossed in something. Following his line of vision, I see Sango, another Master, who is trying her hardest to take good notes. Both of them have found their Creatures already, which annoys me to no end. Sometimes, I wish I had a Creature of my own, but other times, I'm glad I don't. Gives me less to worry about in combat and on assignments.

"Inuyasha! Is my class really so boring that you've resulted to staring at Miroku? If you have something to say, please treat us with your words." I was never good with unwanted attention and having her say that plus the countless eyes staring, I couldn't help but blush.

"Feh! I have no idea what you're talking about." Like my arrogant self I had to turn away.

Of course, after class was no better than during, and Miroku made sure to kill me while he had the opportunity.

"Honestly Inuyasha. If you wanted to ask me out, you could've just asked. I don't really take kindly to stalkers." said the hoarder of stalkers himself. "Although I have a special person that I **would** like to stalk me, if she's interested?" his slight smirk seemed to catch Sango off guard as he flashed it at her.

"Talk to me that way again, and you'll wish that I wasn't your stalker." I couldn't help but feel happy inside watching them "interact" with each other.

"My dear Sango, are you implying that you're already one of my stalkers?" Miroku inched closer to her.

From any sane person, you would believe that they would have backed off right from the start, but Miroku on the other hand would not stop; which earned him a good smack on the face that seemed to create a very tight atmosphere. '_What can you do? People show affection in many different forms_.'

"Anyways Inuyasha, would you like to join all of us for a night out? We haven't seen any Slave Warrior activity lately and I'm sure you could use a break from the books." Sango asked, knowing that I did spend as much time as possible to keep up with the class.

"Keh. I got better things to do than "hang out" when there's still Slave Warriors out there, regardless of how much trouble they're making." Although a night out did sound nice, I couldn't. I needed to train more. Combat day was coming around again and I didn't want to lose just because of my disadvantage.

"You know that it's good for you to take a break once in a while. I know you're worried about combat day, but you've been working hard. I'm sure you'll do fine, even though you don't have a Creature." The slightly wounded Miroku placed a hand on my shoulder, though it was hard to take him seriously with that red handprint on his left cheek.

"And who needs one! I've got enough strength and smarts on my own to hold up on combat day." I could feel my confidence building with every thought.

'_Too bad his brawn overpowers his brain_.' Everyone seemed to wear the same expression. Seconds later, both Shippo and Kirara came bounding in, bowing to their Masters, followed by quietly sitting down.

Shippo, Miroku's Creature, was considered a Humanoid Class, known for their skills at shape-shifting. And to his right was Kirara, Sango's Creature, classified Elemental Class. Her specified element was fire. They were the lucky ones to have found their Creatures. '_Why is it so impossible for me to find a Creature?_'

"INUYASHA!" I could suddenly feel a shake on my shoulder. "Earth to Inuyasha! Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, sure. Where are we going?"

Sango quickly flashed a questioning look towards Miroku then turned back to me. "Well, we could go for a walk. That way, we all get to hang out, but still check out the city for any wandering Slave Warriors. Does that sound ok?"

"Sounds good." I didn't know why, but it felt as if I needed to go. So, what else could I do?

"We'll stop by your apartment later to pick you up so we can all head out. Be ready at 6." Knowing me, I'd probably keep them waiting and we'd spend some time at my place. Ugh! That'd mean I'd have to clean. Oh joy.

"Whatever. I gotta get home."

I knew it was harsh to blow them off but for some odd reason I felt extremely anxious. In my fit of emotional mood swings I had to bump into to the last person I wanted to see, Naraku. "Watch where you're going!"

The dang road block did nothing else except sidestep and give me the worst of smiles. What a creeper, I'll have to keep an eye on him.

~6:00 pm~

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha open the door!" Sango's pounding was starting to get quite annoying, thinking that I've kept them long enough, I finally opened the door. "Are you ready to go or what?" Her impatient face was just what I was waiting for.

"My dear Sango, why don't we just stay here for a little bit? I could go pick up something to eat and bring it back here. How does that sound?" Miroku knew how to both calm and anger Sango. I guess that's one of the reasons that I tolerate him; otherwise I'd be dead by now.

"That sounds fine." Like her usual self, she welcomed herself in and plopped down on my couch while her Creature, Kirara, taking a comfortable position at her feet.

It always bewildered me as to why Creatures acted like they were lower than us. Sure, we're they're masters, but it's no different than being with another person. Luckily, not all masters are like most.

"C'mere Kirara, if you sit on the floor like that, you might get sick. You have no clue as to what is festering on these dirty floors." Shooting me a "look", Sango dramatically brushed Kirara's fur as if to enunciate her point.

I couldn't help but grumble at her little antics. "What is that you were saying Inuyasha?"

"Nothing."

"I could have sworn I heard you say something about me…?" cupping her hand around her ear, making me succumb to her evil.

"I'll go get a broom."

"That's what I thought you said." Thinking she won, Sango resumed her position on the couch.

"The broom is for sweeping out the _trash_." I mumbled under my breath, careful not to say it too loud. Though it wasn't quite soft enough for Kirara to not pick up on it.

"Here's the food. Sorry I took so long. There was… a long line." Miroku obviously had other reasons for the food being late, but decided to cover it up. This however was picked up by the tricky woman seated on the sofa.

"Did you get her number Miroku? Or did you get the usual blow-off?" Man, nothing went past her. Figuring this was a good time to intervene, before I had to clean _even more_ off the floor, I quickly rushed an excuse and we ended up walking around while eating.

~Later that night~

"Hey look over there! It's an old circus town." The excited girl quickly took off. Where she gets all that energy is still a wonder.

"Sango! We don't have time to be checking out this dump." I couldn't help but feel a little curious as to exploring a little, but we were still looking for Slave Warriors. There was no time for distractions.

Pouting a little, Sango hung her head. Her change in mood did make me feel sad for her, but that soon passed as I smelt the air change around her. That was the scent of someone scheming something and I wanted no part in it. So, before she could make do with her plan, I started dragging everyone into the filthy maze of deserted arcade games and moldy food stands. For some reason, my feet couldn't stop moving as I made my way through the rows of stands and tents.

"Inuyasha, do you happen to be looking for something in particular?" Miroku inquired seeing my non-stop motion.

"Would you get off my back? I'm just looking to see if it's safe. We don't know if there are and Slave Warriors bunking around here." That wasn't really my reason but Miroku seemed to understand, so I didn't bother with an apology.

"Hey Inuyasha, let's check out that fun house over there!" Before anyone could protest, Sango had darted to the entrance.

Sighing, Miroku and I followed the giddy girl.

**~Kagome's POV~**

One can feel loneliness but should never have to live in it. I couldn't help but stare into the empty space I was trapped in. But lately, I've had these strange tugs at my heart. Quietly awakening me from sleep, probing at the back of my mind, following me in my own darkness. I couldn't help but watch the mirror more closely, having that glimmer of hope that someone would find me. There was a time, when I was always looked at, but never noticed. I believe on the other side, they call it a "fun house". Countless faces would pass by but none stopping to free me.

Over the years, I continued to watch the world change, as I was moved from one location to another. And so, I changed with it, learned what I could through my window. I actually learned how to play a piano, though I had never touched the smooth ivory keys. I learned how to speak ten different languages, but never had anyone to speak them to. I learned about the cultures of the world, but never got to experience them myself. The rain, the wind, everything, all untouchable behind my mirror.

The tugging was starting to get stronger. With a wave of my hand, the mirror showed that there were people that entered the fun house. I didn't want to get my hopes too high, but when you're alone, any hope at all seems greater than what you started out with. A girl passed the mirror, he face lit with happiness as she wandered the maze of mirrors aimlessly. Then a man followed closely behind, his face held amusement and content, though his eyes were glazed with worry.

My heart stopped then. At the moment the third person passed the mirror. The tug growing so much that my feet moved of their own accord. _His_ face, held an emotion of indifference, but his eyes spoke so many words and his heart thrummed in the air. Once he turned towards my mirror, I knew then that he was the one. I couldn't tell if he saw me, but his reaction said that something was bothering him. I listened in as he spoke with his two companions.

**~Inuyasha's POV~ **

"Hey guys. Come look at this." I couldn't help but be taken by one particular mirror. Though it was hard to see why not. Its frame being the only one filled with pitch black.

"What is it Inuyasha?" inquired Miroku. I pointed at the solitary mirror that held darkness in its depths.

"Why is this one pitch black?"

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? It's just a mirror. Just like the rest of them." Miroku seemed clearly worried. This irked me, since I hate when people think I'm weak and need looking after.

"Can't you see that it's pitch black!" Getting a little frustrated with their human eyes, I thought it was completely outlandish for them to _not_ see the blacked mirror. "I'm going to take a closer look." I didn't know what was happening next, but I soon found myself being pulled into the black depths.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Inuyasha's POV~**

_What kind of mess did I just get myself into?_ Wandering the black space, all I could hear was my own breathing and erotic heart. At times, it felt as if I was following something, then others it would feel like what I was searching for just disappeared. _This mouse chase is getting me nowhere_.

"Is anyone there?" I felt silly asking pure darkness if anything lived in it, which I highly doubted.

That's when I started to feel the tugging again. Not having any other leads, I started to follow it. But as soon as the feeling got strong, it slipped away. _I think it's time to get outta here._

"Hey! How do I get out of this place?" Suddenly, what looked like a mirror appeared but it revealed Sango and Miroku. _Yes! A way out!_ Just before I made my way through again, I silently thanked whatever let me back to my friends.

**~Kagome's POV~ **

How could I just do that? I let him walk right out of here. He could've been the one to free me. I could just feel the rage pooling in my gut, ready to attack anything. But it always settles since I know there is nothing here to take my anger out on except myself. Those never end too well either. After a while, hurting yourself seems pointless.

I started to unconsciously rub the faint scars that still lingered on my wrists.

**~Inuyasha's POV~**

"Inuyasha! You need to get up!" the pounding on the door only adding to the ache in my head. Growling inhumanly, I reached for the door, almost ripping it cleanly off the hinges.

"Miroku, you better have a good reason for getting me up this early in the morning."

"Yeah, Sango is after me and I need to hide." Thinking this would be quite fun, I threw a glance behind my eager friend.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Miroku must've seen the cogs turning in my head because fear was evident in his eyes.

"May I please come in until she cools down? You won't even know I'm here. I'll cook some breakfast for you and you can go back to sleep." The look in his eyes showed that he was starting to get desperate. I _did_ want some breakfast and making something decent seemed like too much work for right now. With one last glance behind him I stepped aside to let the poor man in.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha." He soon took off to the kitchen to keep fast to his word. "Anything you feel like eating this morning?" he inquired after taking a quick glance through the fridge for things to salvage together as I took my position on the couch.

The small footsteps I had been keeping an open ear for were starting to approach. Time for payback. I thought fast with what had to happen next. Let's see, no eggs and low on milk. Perfect.

"I would like some scrambled eggs but I haven't been to the market lately. Could you pick some up for me?" I hoped he wouldn't be able to see through my "genuinely innocent" look.

"S-sure. I'll be back in a little bit." His nervous yet thankful grin almost made me feel bad for what I was doing. _Almost._

3…Miroku was just approaching the front door…2…hand on the doorknob…1…bingo!

"MIROKU!" The flaming beast stood at the door, ready to rip his throat out.

"S-Sango!" Quickly slamming the door, Miroku threw his back against it as he locked it.

I could barely contain my laughter. This is what he gets for milking that embarrassing moment in class _and_ waking me up so early in the morning.

"How could you be so cruel Inuyasha? You must have known that she was coming!" The look in his eyes portrayed that of utter betrayal and pure fear. Not wanting anything broken, especially my door, I walked over and pushed him aside as I carefully unlocked the rattling barrier.

"Hey! Would you knock it off with the banging Sango! Some people are trying to sleep." I guess she didn't buy it because I was soon pushed out of the way. Before she could do some real damage to the poor man I quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. "Sango, I'm sure whatever it was Miroku did, he's truly sorry. I mean look, he's been practically reduced to begging at my feet." Not saying that I didn't like that, but it just didn't work for men to grovel at each others' feet.

I was pretty sure I got to her so I gently dropped her hand just as Miroku peeked around the couch, on the opposite side of the room, to see what was going on.

"Besides, don't you want to have some Miroku's delicious scrambled eggs?" I threw a quick wink at him. Suddenly, Sango turned to look me in the eye. Something there wanted to agree while the other part battled with it to kill the scared man.

Finally giving in, her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Scrambled eggs _does_ sound nice right now." That was Miroku's signal to get his, now saved, self to the market and fast. Doing that, he was out in a flash. After thinking about it, I hadn't seen Shippo with him, nor Kirara with Sango.

"Where's Kirara and Shippo?" Our little group could never get accustomed to calling them 'Creatures' when they already had proper names. Which always seem to tug at my mind in the wrong places. But playing with the old ways would be like challenging society itself and that was never a good road to stray; especially for a Master without a Creature.

"They wanted to train a little today and seeing as how…" that reminded me of Combat day coming up. I wasn't even prepared and still with no Creature by my side. True, I could hold up on my own but last year was a close call. If I hadn't found out Koga and Ayame's weakness in time, I would be a little worse for wear. Suddenly the blackened mirror came to mind in a flash and was soon gone again… "So they decided to go to the park to practice. Inuyasha! Did you even hear a word I said?" Sango's anger meter starting to climb again.

"Hmmm? Oh…Sorry." I couldn't help but be bothered again by that mirror; some unfinished business.

Sango's hand was soon on my shoulder, accompanied by the worry in her eyes. "Is something bothering you?"

"The mirror." Within an instant she knew what I was talking about.

"It was quite strange that you could pass through it like that. Are you sure there was nothing on the other side?" The strange, tugging darkness soon clouded my mind. It was almost, _alive_. Hearing Miroku's steady footsteps traveling up the stairs I brushed off Sango's hand and shook my head. Just as he came through the door, I had seated myself on the couch and Sango was still standing in the middle of the room.

"Did I miss something?" Miroku held up the slightly stuffed grocery bag. I couldn't take the feeling anymore. I needed to check out the mirror again.

"You guys start breakfast without me. I'll be back in about an hour." Thinking it was the fastest way, I decided to jump out the window since the 3 story drop was a cinch for me. Sticking my head back in before I left, I warned "you guys better not break any of my stuff. I mean it." Throwing one last glance at the two, I was off.

**~Kagome's POV~**

I wonder how that man got in here, let alone found the mirror. He seemed different than what I had expected from the outside world.

The outside world…

I waved my hand and watched as the mirror came into view, but held the figure of someone approaching. _It was him again!_ But he seemed lost. Carefully, I watched his graceful movements as he peered through the fun house for his objective; his long, white hair fanning behind him, what seemed like dog ears, twirling in every direction. My slow breath came and went as I waited to see if he would find me again. Then he turned; face to face. I didn't know if he could see me but if felt as if I could feel him standing right in front of me.

His body started to move, in what felt like slow motion, towards the entrance of my long forgotten jail. Ever so slowly, the man that I had wished to come again was standing before me. The savior who would release me from the chains of this prison. My body reacted on its own as I reached my hand out towards him and waited for what seemed like eternity.

**~Inuyasha's POV~**

I had finally found the mirror, for what felt like a million years in that god forsaken maze of reflections. Passing through the cold glass, I would never have imagined that someone, let alone a girl, would be lingering in the darkness. Her pale features threw a whole new contrast to white on black. The simple white dress she wore added to the simplicity of her existence. Ever so slowly, I watched as she raised her hand towards me, waiting.

The beating in my heart suddenly quickened and I was pretty sure she could hear it. But all I could tell was that she had been waiting a terribly long time and I was there to set her free.

Taking her hand I felt the most amazing thing ever.

The bond forming between a Master and a Creature.

**~Normal POV~ **

Inuyasha, fascinated into silence, watched slow, intricate swirls being painted over his wrists that glided over the skin only to stop before his elbow. The design mimicking that of what seemed like the wind. Even after the sensation had died down, Inuyasha held onto the girl's small hand and watched as a mirror image of his markings passed over her arms as well. As soon as it had finished, he felt as if he should speak.

"You're a Creature." _What a thing to say to someone. Think before you speak!_ Inuyasha mentally smacked himself but felt relief as the girl's expression stayed mindful but sharp. She slowly nodded her head.

"Do you have a name?" Inuyasha's nerves were still in overdrive as he awaited the answer. It seemed as if she was debating something; searching his eyes, reading his thoughts, seeking his soul. After a while, she opened her mouth but soon closed it again, apparently deciding not to answer. "My name is Inuyasha."

Carefully, the girl took hold of Inuyasha's hand again and drew 'K-A-G-O-M-E', pointing to herself afterwards.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned, trying to see if it was pronounced right. Her smile came and so did his quickened heartbeat. "I umm guess we'd better get going then." Inuyasha then made his way towards the mirror but noticed that Kagome hadn't moved. Motioning her over he waited for her form to follow. "Hurry up." Her small form looked so fragile as she slowly crept over to the mirror.

_She must think she can't get out yet_. Feeling her distress, Inuyasha pulled her hand with him as they leapt through the mirror, leaving behind the now empty darkness.

_I can't believe it. I'm finally free_! Kagome silently overjoyed with the feeling of freedom, the world, and…light.

As Inuyasha silently led them home, all he could think was _what now_?


	3. Chapter 3

_I find it harder and harder to keep true to the characters as they were, but I don't' want them completely unchanged. Sorry if something in the story is out of the norm for the characters. I'm trying to make this work as I go along and some small details were apparently overlooked. Yes, Kirara can talk, Sango and Miroku aren't actually "demon slayer" and "monk", and Shippo is much more mature but I'm really trying to stay to who they are. My apologies in advance. _

Inuyasha's mind was a blur, his walk was delayed, eyes distant. And Kagome could feel this.

_Where did he say we were going again?_ Kagome pondered to herself. Her concentration was soon broken by a small hummingbird that fluttered by and into a near by park. Plainly curious, Kagome danced after the small bird, leaving behind the empty-minded half demon.

_What will I say to Sango and Miroku? I don't want to worry them since it's been more than two hours, but I don't want to expose Kagome to other people yet. I mean, she's been in the mirror for who knows how long, and alone at that_…Inuyasha soon stopped short to notice that he could only hear his own footsteps. Slowly drifting out of his inner mind, Inuyasha was overcome with panic as he found a missing Kagome.

_Where did she go?_ Inuyasha's anger and fear driving him forward to find Kagome. He found her scent, which led to a park. Her trail led in all directions, with no patterns what so ever. Curling around the playground, weaving through trees, over small bridges, Inuyasha finally found what he was looking for. Apparently, she had made a new friend who was perched on her finger while under the shade of a large tree.

The cloud of anger and frustration seemed to have reached Kagome because as she looked at him, her eyes glazed with worry. Feeling completely out of place, Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and watched as she tensed but still kept her finger still for her little winged friend.

"Why did you take off like that? You scared me." His scowl was quite little but most of the initial feeling had left after finding her safe and sound.

Carefully, Kagome held out the little hummingbird on her finger which soon flew off to leave the two alone again.

"Come on. We need to get back." Though his voice was monotone, Kagome could faintly pick up on the tension in his heart. _What could he be thinking about? Should I ask? That might upset him more. _Slowly, Kagome arose and started to follow her Master. _I wonder if he has anything to make music with._ Kagome needed a way to refill herself on the now shapeless energy around her. Since it was provided to her most of the time, drawing out energy now would be quite a task.

With each step, energy seemed to start to seep out of her body. Inuyasha turned just in time to catch Kagome as she made her decent to the ground. _What was that just now? I felt her for a moment. Stupid! She just fainted, think first! I need to get home fast. _

Inuyasha quickly made his way home with his Creature securely in his arms. This soon reminded of his waiting companions. What would I say to them? Looking down at Kagome, who was turning paler by the second, Inuyasha's fear left. _Oh well. They'd know sooner or later. Might as well get it over with. _

**~Inuyasha's House~**

"Where is he?" Sango paced unconsciously around the kitchen and into the living room and stopped in front of Miroku; effectively blocking his view of the TV.

Sighing, Miroku stood up and patted Sango's shoulder, admiring her worry, though it was quite wasted. "Don't worry dear Sango. I'm sure Inuyasha is just fine. He just needed to clear his head."

_Knock Knock Knock_

"See, I bet that's him right now." Miroku made his way to the door with Sango close behind. Opening it, both Miroku and Sango were in shock. "and apparently he brought home a girl?"

Not even giving a simple 'hello', Inuyasha pushed past the two and settled the mystery girl on the sofa to rest.

"Inuyasha, I thought you were going to check out the mirror at the fun house, not pick up some passed out girl!" Though Sango was nothing but curious, knowing that Inuyasha was never the type to check out girls all the time, with combat training taking up most of his mind.

"Inuyasha, may I ask who she is?" Miroku inquired. Clearly fascinated by the girl, though this didn't go unnoticed by Sango. Taking a closer look though, both of them saw matching marks on each other's arm signifying that Inuyasha now had a Creature, and it was her.

"Inuyasha! You found yourself a Creature!" Sango could almost dance with joy for her friend, but held back. Inuyasha's less than enthusiastic face was bumming down the moment. "What's the matter? Why aren't you happy?"

"Sango! Are you blind? She fainted and I don't know what's wrong with her!" Inuyasha lashed out.

This took both Sango and Miroku a moment, thinking she had just been asleep, since they had been so happy for their friend. "Inuyasha, you should be able to pick up on what's wrong with her. She's **your** Creature after all. There's a bond there." Sango stated bluntly.

"I'm not quite sure Sango. What would help is if we had some information on what kind of Creature she is, in order to find the right way to heal her." Miroku suggested. "Where did you find her Inuyasha?"

"Where do you think? In the mirror." Inuyasha kept his eyes on Kagome as she slept, though not looking peaceful at all.

"Interesting. Did she say at all about who she is or **what** she is?" The young man prompted again, though quite disheartened when all the answer to his question was a shake of a head. "Well, this is quite a problem. What do you suggest Sango?"

"Maybe we could call in Shippo and Kirara. They might know what's going on with…?"

"Kagome. Her name's Kagome."

Sango couldn't help but smile a little at the softness in his tone as he spoke her name. "I'll go call Shippo and Kirara then." With that, the eager girl left the room.

This left Inuyasha back to his inner thoughts as he watched Kagome.

**~ 1 Hour Later ~**

"They're here." Sango chirped, letting in the two Creatures.

"Sorry we didn't make it here sooner." Shippo spoke solemnly. Both Creatures bowed to their Masters and waited for further instruction. Miroku led both of them over to the still resting Creature on the couch, with Inuyasha watching closely. "Miroku, who is she?"

"That, Shippo, is Inuyasha's Creature. We were hoping that either of you could tell us something about her so as to know how to cure her." Miroku inquired.

Shippo and Kirara took a quick survey of the mysterious girl, sniffed, then looked at each other curiously.

"What's the matter Shippo?" asked Miroku politely, seeing as how Inuyasha's patience was wearing thin.

"I don't know if you can tell Kirara, but I can't really pick up too much on her besides the wind."

Kirara slightly inclined her head to suggest that she hadn't picked up anything useful either.

"I guess this means that she's a Elemental Class; Wind User." Shippo shrugged lightly. "From what I've learned so far about wind users is that they generally need to replenish their energy from other beings, in this case, her Master."

"You would think she was in that mirror for so long that the energy was always there and never needed." Sango pondered aloud.

"So how do I help her?" Inuyasha's tone was quiet, but his mind was anything but.

"My suggestion is to use the bond that you have and share your energy with her." Kirara suggested.

"And you expect me to do that how?" The half demon's tolerance level was starting to exceed its max.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own. She's your Creature after all."

Sighing aloud, Inuyasha gathered what little focus he had and studied Kagome while holding the hand that marked them as a pair. As if feeling his soul within as a physical thing, he slowly poured some of it into the bond, hoping it was what she needed. _Kagome, wake up_.

Ever so slowly, Kagome's eyes opened and the color started to return to her cheeks. The room seemed to let out its waiting breath as the girl sat up and surveyed the room.

_Sorry to leave the chapter there but I'm completely worn out on what's going to happen next. I'm sorry if this story isn't as well put as you were hoping it'd be. This is purely for fun and all I do is write what I think. I have some good ideas for later events, just wording it is a challenge for me. If you have any suggestions, please let me know and I'll take them into consideration. _

_I also want to thank runningshadow135 for being the first person to review and for being so awesome! (^_^) _


	4. Chapter 4

_After re-reading AGAIN I found out that I forgot to mention that Inuyasha lives in an apartment (-_-) silly me... I'm really sorry. _

The room seemed to stay at a stand still for what felt like an eternity. No one moved, no one spoke, no one breathed. Four pairs of eyes stayed fixed on one person, who was in utter confusion. She was a thing to behold all right. Nothing like her, but what was she? **Who** was she? Sango was the first to speak and break the barrier of steady silence.

"Hello. My name is Sango." She tried. And felt failure upon her as the girl, with the most soulful of eyes, stared straight back. Looking upon her friend for assistance, Sango broke her gaze with the peculiar being, feeling a bit uneven.

"My name is Miroku." The young man started. "May you tell us your name?" he soon came to kneel in front of the young Creature. Who seemed to only study the young man in front of her. "Maybe she only responds to Inuyasha…?"

"Too bad he left." Sango's eyes followed the trail of the once present hanyou to look out the window. _I wonder if the energy transfer aggravated him? _Sango broke her thoughts to find Kagome, still on the couch, only staring at her now. "I'm sure he just needs some fresh air." She tried a reassuring smile, but felt it fail.

During this time, Shippo and Kirara came up to inspect the odd Creature; taking in scents, circling, and sensing. "Well" Shippo started, "to me, she seems like a wind user, and the energy transfer was a success. But there are no indications of noticeable powers." Shippo came to stare straight into her eyes, and saw a rich swirling of blues, greens, and silvers. Instantly he was ensnared.

"I think I know one of them." The young fox turned to face the others. "I think she's a heart reader." Everyone then fixed their gaze at the girl who had switched her attention to the still open window. "It would explain her attitude right now." Shippo absently rubbed the back of his neck, not sure if he was right.

She stood. A little shaky at first but gained a well balanced grace as she made her way in front of Sango. Looking her straight in the eyes, Kagome made a gesture with her hands as if to make imitation ears. "Oh" Sango started, "he's.." Kagome placed a small hand in front of her mouth while shaking her head gently. Again, Kagome made the imitation ears and then pointed to her temple as if thinking. _I'm guessing she wants me to think of where he is… _Her guess was responded with a smile and slight nod. _The only place I can think of is the park. _Sudden images came to mind of the playful area, filled with crisp grass, sweet scents, and luminous sounds.

Closing her eyes, Kagome seemed to focus really hard on something, then soon vanished from the room.

Stillness then.

"I think we can all assume three things: Kagome is indeed a Creature, she can read hearts, and she can…teleport?"

**~2 Hours Later~ **

Inuyasha didn't know what to think anymore. His head, a whirlwind of confusion, twisted and churned with nothing but senseless words. After some time he found himself walking towards his place, but didn't take notice of it. Finally making it to the door, Inuyasha was expecting a loud 'where have you been?' from Sango and a grin from Miroku, but it was far from it. As he tumbled through the door, no one said anything. Blank stares turned to confusion.

"What are you all looking at?" Feeling sudden exhaustion, Inuyasha trudged his way towards his bedroom only to be stopped by Miroku's voice.

"We thought Kagome was with you…"

Finally taking a look around, Inuyasha noticed the obvious absence of his Creature. Oh great…an impossibly odd Creature is roaming at the height of day. _What could be wrong about that?_

"Inuyasha, while you're out…." Miroku started out seriously, "would you pick up some lunch?" That all so innocent grin was the fault of many years of practice. Too bad it was starting to work.

"You're stupid if you think I'm gonna get your lunch! I've gotta find someone if you haven't noticed, since you seem to let her walk right out." Inuyasha darted out of the apartment again for what seemed to be the same reason as the last time, only intentional.

"If only he would let us explain…" Miroku sighed. Followed by Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

"Do you think we should go help look?" Sango questioned looking from one person to another.

"I think he'll be just fine on his own. Besides, if we went, we might have to pay for lunch." Miroku threw his all knowing smirk. Sango couldn't help but stare, but controlled herself after a moment.

**~At the park~**

Kagome had been wandering for some time, not sure where to look since this place was still all new to her. The sights, smells, energy. Speaking of which, she was running low on again. Just the thought of pulling energy from her Master again brought a slight shiver as she recalled how he reacted. She wasn't expecting him to storm out like that. _I'll just have to remember how to pull energy from other things_. Quickly surveying the elements around her to use, Kagome could only look towards the sky. Glancing towards the big sphere in the sky, Kagome weighed her options. Since it was the most basic of energy sources, she started to soak in the rays of light, feeling liquid warmth fall upon her skin.

Her instincts were starting to kick in when she felt a sudden pull in her chest. Finding herself situated on top of a hill, in her attempt to get closer to the sky, Kagome spotted a figure coming close. Deciding she was going to face him sooner or later, she gracefully plopped down into the feathery grass.

With the shadow looming over her now, she awaited his bitter words. "Why did you come here?" The voice spoke rather softly.

_Maybe he isn't mad after all_. Kagome contented with pointing towards him as her answer.

"You were looking for me?" Inuyasha guessed. He was rewarded with a gleeful nod. Sighing, he came to sit next to her. "Don't run off like that." There was a bite to his tone, and Kagome picked up on this quickly. Folding her arms she turned away. Clearly upset with the fact that he did the exact same thing that he is mad with her about. "Look, I know my way around. You're new to everything. Don't think that you can just roam where you please." The bite was getting stronger.

This conversation was getting them nowhere. But with two stubborn people, what else is there to expect. Giving up, Inuyasha stood "we need to get back." Kagome still didn't like the way he was acting but couldn't do anything but comply. "It's not like I want to, but we have four starving people to feed back at my place…C'mon." Without even looking back, Inuyasha started to walk off…followed by his Creature.

_Sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner. It would've been up about two weeks ago if I didn't get all these surprise tests…I think teachers know exactly when to give you loads of things to study, just so you don't have time to do other things. Anyways, I would also like to clarify the fact that this is all very new, so if my writing displeases you, just let me know. Oh, and I'm not good at stating points, so if it wasn't really clear, Inuyasha is kind of having mixed feelings about his Creature. And Kagome will talk soon if you're wondering as well. Next chapter will hopefully get the train moving. (^_~) _

_~Hoku-lele~ _


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I had never meant to put it off for so long. I also want to apologize for the characters in advance. I was writing this on the airplane to Hawaii and someone kept kicking the back of my seat, which might lead to some "attitudes" throughout the story. Well, I hope this makes up for lost time and hopefully the next one will be up real soon. _

Chapter 5:

_Everyone kept shoving, frantic for their lives. I couldn't make sense of anything as I held tightly to my mother's hand who was being protected by my father. _

"_Kagome dear. Mommy and daddy need to help our people. Will you be a good girl and wait for us?" She looked back to check if I had understood. I hadn't but nodded anyway. Her reassuring smile was anything but as the sky rained fire and the earth wailed. I looked around and saw the streets I used to play in splattered with red, people in chaos, my father fending off attacks. The burn in my lungs was starting to slow me but I couldn't let my parents down. _

_We approached the castle as a sonic wave blasted through the city. Nothing looked the same after that. I could tell that I was shaking but had no control until mommy knelt in front of me. _

"_Sweetheart, I want you to be brave and wait for us. We won't be gone long, I promise." I didn't want to hear what the rulers had to say, but as my parents, their requests were as gentle as could be. _

_I felt the cold tingle of the foreign glass as I fell through, never knowing that I wouldn't see my parents again. _

"WAKE UP!" Inuyasha jerked Kagome's shoulders lightly as she started to come to again. Sleepily, she rubbed her eyes to wipe away the tiredness from a restless night.

"What's the matter with you?" Though quite cold, Kagome could tell he meant well. Deciding to stick with silence, she turned her head away and got up. "Did you have a bad dream?" Inuyasha's concern dimming away to indifference.

Ignoring him, Kagome went to make breakfast for them; and as she did she looked at the door seconds before a knock came to it.

"Inuyasha! We brought some breakfast! So be a good boy and open the door." The rather false cheeriness of Sango meant that she had some unpleasant news. Inuyasha had learned from past experiences. Before even debating whether to open the door or not, Kagome had already let them in though didn't greet them at all.

"Thank you Kagome, at least someone here has some manners." Sango threw a glare at the still hanyou by the couch.

"I don't know who you're referring to Sango since you clearly let yourself in without my consent." Folding his arms to promptly emphasize his point. The standoff began and Kagome felt this was going no where so she unloaded Sango's full hands just as Miroku made his way into the doorway with a small stack of books. Since her hands were full, Kagome easily teleported the books to the small table in front of the couch.

"Thank you miss Kagome." Letting his arms fall to his sides to show gratitude for the release of the immense weight. "Inuyasha, I think you could learn some things from Kagome. She seems to have more of a grasp on manners than you've ever had in your life."

"Keh, if she were so 'polite' she would've greeted you when opening the door" Cupping his hand around his ear. "though I didn't seem to hear anything come from her." Kagome, who had felt terrible, still didn't like Inuyasha's tone though she thought she was doing him a favor.

Inuyasha didn't see it coming but Kagome was suddenly in his face, looking him straight in the eye. He didn't notice it before but her eyes were a swirl of blue, green, and silver. It was oddly soothing to something deep inside him…as his world soon blacked out.

**~1 hour later~**

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Said Miroku. Rubbing his head groggily, Inuyasha slowly sat up to see that he was situated comfortably on the couch with a blanket draped over him.

"What the hell happened to me?" Still rubbing his throbbing head. Everyone seemed to have made themselves at home, Kagome in the kitchen, Sango reading a textbook on the chair opposite of him, and Miroku sitting at the space at Inuyasha's feet on the couch.

"Well let's just say it was justice." Not getting the point, Miroku went on. "You bad mouthed Miss Kagome and she well, took care of your attitude." Everyone shifted their gaze to the woman still cleaning dishes, completely shutting herself out of the conversation.

"All I said was that she was supposed to greet you when coming in. She didn't have to go and knock me out!" the hanyou roared.

"Now now, there's no reason to get your fur all ruffled up. Come now, once you're done with, what is now brunch, we can get back to studying."

_This must have been the bad news…_

**~Some time later~**

"I don't see why Mrs. Okimura is shoving all this at us and expecting us to get it all. I mean, not a whole lot has been recorded about the Skye people. If they were anything worth studying, they wouldn't be extinct right now." Inuyasha ranted. Kagome, who had been cleaning the filthy apartment all day, suddenly dropped her supplies, creating a loud crash. Everyone turned to the odd Creature as she quietly picked up the supplies without meeting anyone's eyes or apologizing. Sango feeling out of place, moved to help her but Kagome's head snapped up and her eyes stopped her cold.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked annoyingly. Brushing it off, he went back to reading the textbook.

_Though the Skye people are quite powerful, they prefer a life a peace and equality. With this, their bond, though rare, was one of true power. The Skye people knew how to control everything above and below them and more. Never had man been so afraid of something that inhabited the same planet, but it didn't matter as much, since the extinct race lived in the sky, hence their name. _

_Their unique abilities made them the "peacekeepers" of the world. Man had been jealous of their power but never intervened since they had wanted to be the overseers of the planet. With each Skye person came along the ability to tap into the hidden powers of each element: earth, wind, water, and fire. Though the basic elements weren't enough, the Sky people found a way to tap into other means of energy such as music, thoughts, and even love. With this, they were known to be shells in a sense, needing to replenish their energy frequently, especially in combat, similar to wind users. They were also known as a sort of flame that needs oxygen, if cut off, they would go out. _

_With this, the world saw these mysterious Creatures as its closest children. _

Inuyasha, tired with the subject, closed the book to grab something to eat. Kagome, sensing this, had already beat him to the task and teleported an already made sandwich to the table next to his textbook. 

"Keh, I'm not an invalid. I can make my own sandwich." Taking a bite, Inuyasha could feel the sting of his words as Kagome's face fell slightly as she went back to cleaning.

"Inuyasha! Are you really that insensitive?" Sango whacked the ill taught hanyou on the back of the head with her own textbook.

"What? She's starting to treat me like a baby." He whispered angrily, not wanting Kagome in the conversation. As he glanced up, he saw her move to the other room.

"Then stop acting like one!" Which effectively shut up the hurt hanyou.

"Well I'm sick of this 'Skye people' business. Why don't we stop and go look for some Slave Warriors?" Anything sounded better than studying.

"I'll pass. We may be 'on duty' but we are also students and I would like to keep up on my studies." Miroku stood up and stretched which led Sango to follow.

"Yeah Inuyasha. You don't want to fall asleep in class and give Mrs. Okimura another reason to tease you." Just the thought made Inuyasha shiver.

_Thank you and hope you liked this chapter. If you would, please review so I know what to change and/or fix. I promise the story will pick up some speed. ….hopefully. _


	6. Chapter 6

_I know this story has been losing its momentum (whatever it had anyway) and I'm hoping you'll give me the chance to save it. With my determination (that hardly exists) and sense of imagination (barely a hair) I plan to rescue this story and get it on its feet again. If you like the story thus far though, I thank you dearly. And it might be a little scattered since I'm currently writing this while on an airplane. Going through a lot of turbulence. But it's quite fun, to be honest. (^_^) _

**Chapter 6:**

Kagome was on edge all day. To think that her own Master scorns her very being. Maybe something was wrong with fate, since it paired such an unlikely couple; a half demon and a person of the Skye.

_Does he really hate my people that much? I had planned to tell him, but that would only anger him farther. I guess I was a bit harsh as well yesterday, knocking him out like that. _Kagome downcast her eyes as she and Inuyasha walked to school. Her discomfort had Inuyasha suspecting that she was nervous about her first day. He had tried to comfort her, but every attempt played out in his mind seemed pointless so he kept quiet.

"Hey. School isn't so bad so don't worry about it." Inuyasha tried, keeping his stare focused straight ahead.

"Thank you."

"Well you don't need to th….did you just say something?" Inuyasha turned to see Kagome withdrawn in herself, head sunken low. "C'mon, I know you said 'thank you'." Finding his harsher side not working, he softened a tiny bit. "Please talk to me so I know that you can speak."

Kagome slowly raised her head to meet his eyes; her own reflecting a man, starting to let down his barriers. "Thank you." Her feather soft voice glided in the breeze. Inuyasha quite liked it. Sensing this, Kagome went on.

"Thank you for saving me from the mirror. I had been so lonely. Now, with you, I have a purpose again." Kagome took a deep breath, ready to let the truth flow. "I'm.."

_DING DONG! _

_The bell is ringing and we're still a mile away_. Inuyasha was getting ready to ask Kagome to let him carry her but she had transported them to the front gates before he could breath the words.

"We need to hurry. Can you transport us to class?" Inuyasha asked hurriedly.

"Only if you picture where we're going."

Inuyasha quickly flashed scenes of the classroom through his head and found that they were suddenly there.

Surprisingly there weren't many students there; those who were present were cramming in some last minute study time ( A/N: I think we all know that at one point ~_^). Inuyasha turned to Kagome and gave her the barest of smiles.

"Thanks." With that he turned away to get to his chair seated next to the back corner.

Kagome was about to follow him when a voice came in behind her.

"Now who do we have here? A new student?" A muscular arm snaked its way around Kagome's shoulders. "Hi. Name's Koga. Now what brings you to our school?"

"Koga! Get away from her!" Kagome had expected to hear that come from Inuyasha, but was surprised to hear a girl's voice. It came from a petite sort of girl with fierce, red hair and crisp green eyes.

"Stand down Ayame! You are a Creature and mine at that." Koga barked. That seemed to remind Ayame of her place. Ayame, Koga's Creature, is classified under Animal Class, Kagome had sensed. At Koga's statement, Kagome could feel a small ball of hate pool in her gut just as Inuyasha came stomping towards the commotion.

"Koga, unhand Kagome right now!" Inuyasha balled his fists, ready to brawl with his rival.

"So this little angel's name is Kagome I see." He took a whiff of her hair, sending shivers down Kagome's spine. This aggravated the hanyou to boiling point. But before he could unleash his pure rage, Kagome vanished completely. Gone.

To say that Koga was shocked was an understatement. Inuyasha was left surprised as well.

_DING DONG!_

The late bell. But Kagome was still nowhere to be seen. _Maybe she teleported home._ Inuyasha quickly got to his seat as Sango and Miroku came strolling in, a little less than cheery. _Miroku must've tried something again. _

"Good morning class. I hope you had a nice break. And I especially hope that you've studied for today's test." Mrs. Okimura announced. As everyone got situated, Sango and Miroku, along with Kirara and Shippo, looking Inuyasha's way slightly confused. He just sent them a shrug and left it at that.

The test was soon passed out and everyone got right on it. Inuyasha could feel that he wasn't prepared at all and started to get to answering when the pencil in his hand was gently guided towards certain areas of his test paper. Figuring it was Kagome and he had nothing to loose, he filled in the answers with which were given to him, silently thanking Kagome. After he had finished with the last answer a knock sounded on the classroom door.

"I wonder who that could be." Mrs. Okimura strode to the door and opened it to find a girl standing there. _Is this a new student? _

"I'm sorry. Are you a new student?" Mrs. Okimura had blocked the doorway so no one got a chance to see the stranger. From Inuyasha's point in the back of the room, he couldn't see the figure but guessed it was Kagome, partly because he could smell her and partly because Ayame had started growling softly.

"Yes."

"Well come in and introduce yourself." Mrs. Okimura waved the stranger in. Everyone was taken by her. She seemed like an angel, clothed in white with hair as black as night, skin as soft as the clouds and eyes that shimmered in the panels of sunlight through the still windows.

Inuyasha suddenly stood up which turned part of the class' attention to him.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Before he could speak, Kagome started her introduction.

"My name is Kagome." Everyone suddenly shifted back to her. "And I'm Inuyasha's Creature."

Silence.

(A/N: _It seemed appropriate to leave it there, but because I'm trying to write as much as I can, this chapter won't end at this point.) _

"If you are Inuyasha's Creature, what is your class?"Mrs. Okimura broke the stillness.

_Should I tell them? This would be an awful way to find out. Maybe I can hide it. I'm not supposed to even exist. I hope Inuyasha won't be too mad. _Kagome thought.

"Elemental Class: Wind User." She stated boldly. Mrs. Okimura looked skeptically from Kagome to Inuyasha, apparently letting the subject drop.

"Well then, congratulations to you both. Please take a seat next to Inuyasha. We are just finishing our testing." Kagome did so, and felt the feelings of her now fellow classmates, some more comforting than others.

Kagome placed herself in the back corner seat, between Inuyasha and the window. To say that Inuyasha was less than focused was an understatement, but it seemed to him that his Creature was only focused on the view outside.

"Inuyasha! I know that lectures are rather boring, but please pretend to pay attention instead of watching your Creature." Embarrassed again. Inuyasha caught himself though and put on a mask of indifference again, facing the teacher. "And Kagome, I know it's your first day but please try to pay attention." Mrs. Okimura chided.

"But I know the subject already." Kagome said quietly. Everyone now turned to face the spoken angel.

"Well, if you know already, why not teach the class for me?" Mrs. Okimura taunted knowing that no student took the bait.

"Gladly." Kagome perked up and glided to the front of the room. Mrs. Okimura threw her hands in the air in defeat, half annoyed half grateful.

"I guess the right place to start then is how the Skye people became, extinct, seeing as how you've already tested on their general background." Inuyasha caught the hesitation on the word 'extinct' but paid little attention to it.

Kagome's voice carried out like a story, taking everyone on a journey. "_The earth had been at peace for quite some time. Battles between the humans and Skye Creatures had dwindled down to petty arguments. To say that people had grown content would be exact. Masters and Creatures were equal and kept as themselves."_

_The deepest of bonds, those of full faith and acceptance with each other, were not uncommon. Light shined upon everyone. But sometimes, the light doesn't touch those that hide from it. In a grab for power, a group of people formed a small army of vicious Masters and Creatures alike and so named themselves as the Slave Warriors_." Kagome stopped a moment to clear her throat. Her voice suddenly changing from soothing to ice cold.

"_They wished to free Creatures from their Masters, claiming to think that no one should have to rule under another. Only they hadn't mentioned that they would take the roaming Creatures and use them in a 'forced bond' to command both the Skye region and earth itself. After gaining enough people, they started their attack on the strongest of earth's protectors, the Skye people. They were seen as the main target. The humans seemed less of a bother to them_." Kagome's voice then shifted to that of sorrow.

"_A war was at hand. No one could bring peace, no one could stop the madness. On the final day of attack, the Slave Warriors_…"

_DING DONG!_

The room let out it's waited breath.

"Thank you Kagome. Class is dismissed." Mrs. Okimura said calmly. No one said a word as everyone filed out of the classroom to their next session, leaving the rest of the story up to their imagination.

_And I think I'll leave it there. Thank you to all who have been reading this. Hope this chapter was enjoyable! Please review so I know how this story can be made better. If it's fine as is, please tell me. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_I'm sorry that this chapter has taken a month to appear but I haven't been able to sit down and write, and at times that I do, I have no words. Please excuse my inconsiderate self. Well, I plan to hack through this chapter and see how it turns out. Hope you enjoy! _

(A/N: I only gave Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sword skills. Same for Sango and Miroku. So they all know how to fight, but I wanted to keep the main focus of "power" on the Creatures. So everyone actually has their weapons, but can't use any of the moves that you've seen. Sorry)

There had been less Slave Warrior activity recently, which proved to be a relief to Inuyasha and friends. While walking the streets, the group came upon the park again and let their Creatures roam for a little.

Inuyasha plopped himself into the grass, "this decrease in Slave Warrior activity bothers me." Turning to Sango and Miroku, who had a questionable space between them, "I mean, usually it's nonstop but it's as if after Kagome coming here, they seemed to die down." Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome who was playing happily with Shippo and Kirara at the bottom of the hill.

"I must admit, it's quite unusual, but I say that we enjoy this long awaited break." Miroku turned his face upwards. "It also gives me the chance to really focus on my studies."

Sango, during this time, had been watching Miroku and seemed to soften a little, or at least enough to settle in the grass as well. "Speaking of studies Inuyasha, how do you think you did on the test?" Sango inquired.

Inuyasha pondered his answer carefully, but decided that being blunt seemed easier. "I think Kagome helped me cheat during the test." He said lazily.

Down below, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara could be heard. Their game of "chase" was an endless loop of giggles and jumping. At one point, Kirara just decided to ascend to the sky to keep away from Kagome who was "it". Shippo protested at the unfair advantage, but Kirara allowed him to jump onto her back while trying to get away from Kagome's grasp.

Inuyasha, who was so wrapped up in watching them play, didn't realize that Sango and Miroku both had looks of confusion and irritation.

"What do you mean she helped you cheat? She was no where in the room and didn't come in until the test was almost done." Sango argued.

"Well, maybe you have a better explanation for why my pencil moved to certain areas of the answer paper before I even had the chance to read what I was filling in." Inuyasha retorted indifferently. With Sango's lack of words, Inuyasha turned back to watching the Creatures again.

Miroku thought this was a good time to enter his own thoughts into the conversation. "What bothered me more was how Miss Kagome knew all about the Skye Creatures. Her knowledge didn't seem like fact, more like experience."

This left everyone to their own conclusions as they watched their Creatures continuously play "chase". Kagome noticed that she had no chance of getting to her target without exposing herself, so she just watched as Kirara and Shippo floated above her head, awaiting surrender.

_I'm not giving up that easily! _Kagome smirked then teleported herself into the air in front of Kirara and tagged both of them and then falling gracefully to the ground again. "Gotcha!" She smiled happily.

She soon found herself barreled over by the two into the soft grass, earning a good layer of dirt to cling to them. "Gotcha back!" Shippo giggled. Their roundabout fits were endless, until Kagome seemed to focus on something far away and turned towards their audience atop the hill. Shippo and Kirara followed her gaze and saw they were being watched. Kagome stood suddenly and vanished, only to appear again in front of Inuyasha who only flinched slightly.

"Something is bothering you." She looked deeply into his eyes. Inuyasha felt a certain tugging at his heart but pushed it aside, and slightly irritated that he was being babied again.

"Nothing's wrong with me." He turned his face away and folded his arms. "Just go back to your silly games." Inuyasha knew this stung, but he had to remind Kagome that she didn't need to worry about him, and this was his best training method. Kagome straightened herself again and teleported back to the waiting Creatures below.

Now, Kagome might not have been able to say anything, but Sango sure had some two-cents to put in. "Inuyasha! You know that we don't treat our Creatures that way! Are you trying to turn into a filthy Master like Koga?"

Now that hit a nerve. "I didn't mean to snap ok? I just don't need her to baby me all the time." He upturned his nose like a bratty kid.

Miroku audibly sighed, "Inuyasha, what I think Sango is trying to explain, is that maybe you could try opening up to your own Creature. I know it's hard for you to open up to anyone at all, but she's your Creature and you're her Master. I've heard that some Creatures actually die if they can't feel a strong connection with their Masters." Well, that last part Miroku wasn't absolutely sure of, but if it made Inuyasha appreciate his Creature better, then he ought to try.

~The Next Morning~ 

'_What the heck is this?' Inuyasha's dream self watched the world outside of his own body. He started to explore the depths of the dream, further into the unknown. _

_As he wandered aimlessly through the unknown land, Inuyasha didn't recognize any of the scenery. It was a sort of castle with a city surrounding it. Everything was eerily quiet, but the silence was soon pierced with an earsplitting scream as villagers, if could be called so, fled from their homes as fire rained down atop their houses. Everyone was in a panic. _

_Inuyasha then noticed a figure in the distance rise and was followed by two other figures. One was a woman, the other a child. They clutched each other before fleeing over the side of the hill. Inuyasha followed in pursuit. _

_Within seconds, the calm city was a chaotic hot bed of fire and destruction. Inuyasha knew she should be terrified, but his dream self rushed after the group of three making their way back to the castle in the center of the city. From a distance, he saw them stop in the palace entryway and talk to each other before the man grew tremendous wings and took off at amazing speeds towards the fire raining down. He was soon followed by the woman but not the child. Though it would seem unsightly to see a child go off into battle, especially with everything breaking down. _

_As Inuyasha made his way towards the entryway, he felt a huge shake go through him and fell back into the ground through the darkness and into his awaiting body. _

"Inuyasha! It's time to get up!" Kagome shook him again and started to get a response. _Finally! _

"Why'd you wake me up Kagome?" Inuyasha moaned irritably. His hair was slightly mused from tossing and turning that Kagome couldn't help herself and started smoothing it down. Inuyasha jumped in his skin, feeling his mind race, but his body relaxed beyond belief. After what was only a few seconds, Kagome stopped and left so Inuyasha could get ready for school.

Grumbling to himself, and aching for the previous petting, Inuyasha pushed himself up and got ready.

Once they got to school, Inuyasha trudged to their first class. Kagome had noticed that he was more sullen and detached than usual, causing a pain in her chest. Seeking out his feelings was like swimming through black water. The feeling itself made her uncomfortable in her own skin.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder. He stiffened but she kept her hand firm. _I wonder what's bothering him so much? _Kagome thought. Her worries intensified as Inuyasha shrugged off her arm and kept walking towards their first class.

_Maybe it was something that I've done. _Kagome pondered. _Why can't he just tell me? I hope he hasn't figured out yet. _Following him, Kagome kept to herself.

"Ok class. I hope you're ready for more homework because we have a shortened class today. I hope you all remember that today is Combat Day." The room went deathly silent as Mrs. Okimura dealt the news, soon to be followed by hushed whispers then a loud uproar. "Now onto the lecture."

_I completely forgot about Combat Day today! _Inuyasha tensed. Looking over at Kagome, he found her starting out the window again with her chin propped up by her hand. Just looking at her hand, Inuyasha felt her touch from this morning. _I can't think of something like that now! _He mentally smacked himself.

Kagome felt his distress again, only more clear, so she decided to give him a smile. To her surprise, he tried to smile back, tired.

~Towards the end of the day~

"Kagome." Inuyasha stopped Kagome before everyone could gather to the field. "If we're picked for Combat Day today, I need you to stay hidden. Can you do that?" He stared at her seriously.

"Inuyasha, I'm your Creature. I'm not supposed to be hiding while you kill yourself." She returned his seriousness.

Making a noise of irritation, Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air. "Then don't blame me when you get hurt!" And with that he stomped towards the field and blended into the crowd.

_I wouldn't dream of it. _Kagome made her way towards the growing crowd as Principal Kaede came on the loud speaker. "Hello students and welcome to Combat Day." The audience soon quieted. "Now, if you're not chosen today, I would like to inform everyone that you will all have to participate." Kagome caught the slight grimace on the woman's face as she spoke this. Apparently she didn't like the idea of students thrust into a battle for education. _Can't say that I don't agree. _

"Our first participants are…" Kaede took out a paper. "Sesshomaru and his Creature Rin." The crowd watched as the two made their way to the open field; calm and collected was all Kagome could sum up on the man, as for the girl; she seemed giddy just being with the man. "And their opponent is…Inuyasha and his newly acquired Creature Kagome."

Everything fell silent. Kagome scanned the crowd for the cause of this reaction and figured out that they were brothers.

_Just what I needed…Please give me the strength to help Inuyasha. _Kagome sent her thoughts heavenward and started to make her way towards the field. _Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he? _Kagome looked around again and found him absent. Quickly searching with her heart, she teleported straight to him and found him standing behind the spectators' seats.

"We're going. Now." Kagome was starting to get mad with his constant mood swings and really needed to let out some steam. Grabbing his arm before he could reply, Kagome teleported them onto the field, leaving the crowd and even Sesshomaru shocked.

"Well now Inuyasha, it's good to see that you won't be fighting alone this time." Sesshomaru looked Kagome over. "Hope your Creature knows what she's in for because I'm not taking it easy on her just because she's a girl."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Inuyasha threw back, huffing at the same time.

"Still acting like a child I see. This fight will be over soon." Sesshomaru called for Rin as they awaited the start bell.

"Why did you do that?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. "We should've just sat out on this one. Sesshomaru never looses." A dark cloud soon formed overhead, darkening the field. Sighing loudly Inuyasha spoke more softly. "Sesshomaru's talent is his agility with close range sword fighting. You leave him to me. Rin is an Elemental Class: Thunder User. Her rarity makes her that much more dangerous." Inuyasha finished.

_They'll find something even more rare in about 2 minutes. _Kagome thought to herself, making her giggle. Inuyasha turned back to her and threw a 'are you crazy?' glance at her.

_RING! _

Inuyasha spent no time in getting out his own sword. He and Sesshomaru spent some time glaring each other down. _I better make the first move. _Kagome thought to herself, seeing as it would take forever if she let them go first. It wasn't how things went in battles but she was antsy. Rin awaited her Master's orders.

With a flash, Kagome teleported towards Rin, gaining speed by moving in various places. Reaching out with her senses, she also kept a wary eye on the storm clouds that seemed to get stronger and stronger with every jump she made closer to Rin.

"Rin, take care of the Creature." Lighting shot out of the sky towards Kagome and Inuyasha. She had no trouble in dodging, but she couldn't say the same for Inuyasha who barely jumped out of the way. Kagome watched as Rin raised her arms calling on power from the sky. _Let's see, what are my options? _Kagome scanned around. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still in their stare down, circling each other like tigers waiting to pounce. _Shift the storm clouds with the wind, create a downpour and send a wave of water to attack, cause a minor earthquake to throw them off, or…_Kagome came up with something, though risky, was worth a try. She focused carefully on the storm clouds and pushed them with the wind creating a gap where a ray of sunlight poured through. Quickly she drew on the power from the sun and channeled that energy into the one element that she feared the most. Fire.

Acting fast, Kagome took into note that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were wrapped up in their own fight and Rin was awaiting a new attack, she threw an immense ball of fire at Rin. She managed to dodge the full attack but had a singed arm that she was now clutching. Sesshomaru seemed to pick up on this because he was at her side again staring at Kagome with ice-cold eyes.

'_Sesshomaru's talent is his agility with close range sword fighting' _Kagome remembered. _As long as I keep some distance between us I should be fine. _Inuyasha had now made his way over to Kagome who was pulling wind and circling it around Inuyasha's sword, creating a wind barrier. Seeing this, Inuyasha went charging towards the pair which pulled Sesshomaru away from his Creature again.

"I would like to make my Master happy, so would you please hold still so I can strike you?" Rin asked happily. Kagome could not believe that this little bundle of joy had to be tied down to a person like Sesshomaru.

"I wish to please my Master as well, and don't plan to get fried anytime soon." Kagome smiled back. With that, Kagome threw fireball after fireball closing the distance between them. When she thought she was close enough she heard Inuyasha scream in pain. Looking over she saw that he was thrown back and on the ground, covered with dirt, sweat, and blood. Sesshomaru was slowly approaching him, which kept Kagome's attention away from Rin who had acted fast and aimed a bolt of lightening right at her. Kagome had only minimal time to quickly create a wall of earth that briefly shielded her, but wasn't enough.

Kagome's vision was starting to blur from the previous attack and she could barely keep her head up. She noticed that Inuyasha was watching her instead of his own fight. _I guess he knows now that I can control more than the wind. _Her mind raced with solutions to ending the fight but nothing was coming. Sesshomaru had made his way over to Inuyasha, sword drawn to his throat.

"Pathetic Inuyasha. I thought you would put up more of a fight. Too bad your Creature had to face this humiliation. When I'm done with you, she's next." He drew the sword back just as Inuyasha was getting ready for the final blow…that never came. Opening his eyes he hadn't realized he had closed, Inuyasha saw Kagome standing in front of him with the most amazing thing. Wings. Outstretched to protect him. But as soon as the beauty of it was registered in his mind the sword came down and sliced right through the feathery barrier, making two into one. Kagome knelt to her knees from the blow but still stayed strong in front of Inuyasha.

"You're not gonna hurt my Master." Kagome spoke with resolution as she sent a blast of energy that hit Sesshomaru square in the chest, knocking him completely off his feet and back towards Rin.

It was over. He wasn't getting up. Kagome felt around and was relieved to know that she had only knocked him unconscious. She soon followed suit as the pain became too much for her. Inuyasha caught her in time as the crowd roared and cheered.

"Winner of our first battle today is Inuyasha and his Creature Kagome." Kaede announced.

Unknown to everyone else, a figure had been watching from the school grounds. "I knew it. This ought to be interesting."

_Phew! That's finally done! (^_^) I'm not really good at writing battle scenes, so please tell me if you liked it or not. If so, I just might add another Combat Day in the future. If not, it was still fun to write this one. Plus it was kind of the "big reveal" of Kagome's true identity without her plainly saying it. I hope that nothing was too "outlandish" too seem fitting towards the story. I had planned to have Kagome and the Skye people with wings if that bothers anyone. Hopefully this chapter was pleasing enough and lengthy enough since I've gotten comments saying that the previous chapters were too short. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The light streaming through the window seemed too bright on this scene, especially for Inuyasha. There he sat in the hospital room, looking over his injured Creature. She was sound asleep, though not peacefully, which made the pain inside Inuyasha even worse. Bowing his head sorrowfully, he felt the pain starting to build. _I can't believe I let this happen. _

"You didn't. This happened willingly."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha bolt upright to see her looking at him tiredly, but still with a smile. "Are you ok?" Inuyasha knew the answer before he even asked it. But she still smiled.

"Funny, I thought for a moment there that you actually cared." Kagome turned her head towards the window and watched as two birds chirped in a near by tree then danced their way into the sky. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"Fight?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned her stern gaze back to him. "Fly." The word brightened her face instantly.

After some silence Inuyasha couldn't wait anymore, but Kagome beat him to it. "You're wondering why I lied to you." Her eyes steady on his face. All he could do was nod.

Kagome faced the window again, not looking out, but beyond it. "I wanted to tell you. I really did. But you yourself stopped me. Apparently I'm a part of something that shouldn't be thought about because I'm extinct." Inuyasha instantly felt the shot to his heart. What made it shatter was hearing Kagome trying to hide the tears in her voice as she spoke this. "But this shouldn't bother me since I'm just a Creature. I know my place and overstepped it."

"Kagome." Inuyasha said exasperatedly while bowing his head on her hand. "I'm so sorry." His check on his emotions slowly breaking down. He felt Kagome shift and tensed thinking that she was going to pull her hand away, not wanting his company. She did the opposite; reaching a hand and gently stroked his head, erasing all of his tension.

"Don't cry Inuyasha. It's going to be alright." He hadn't noticed the tears starting to well up and spill over his face. All too soon, she took back her hand, which made Inuyasha look at her questioningly. "I'm not supposed to _baby_ you." She said while turning back to the window.

"Is your…wing ok?" Inuyasha asked while trying to keep back the hurt in his voice.

Kagome started to sit up which alarmed Inuyasha greatly. But before he could protest, she held up a hand to quiet him. "Just wait." Suddenly her wings spread out behind her, unfolding into a great blanket of feathers. No damage, nothing missing, everything looked normal. _As normal as having wings can be. _Inuyasha thought to himself. "They're fine. I just won't be able to fly for a couple of days."

Inuyasha couldn't help himself as he reached out for the closest wing and delved into the softness of it. It reminded him of many things: clouds, silk, a breeze. But nothing seemed to pinpoint the texture exactly. On top of that, there was a nice scent to it that created a calm and soothing atmosphere.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, snapping said person out of his heavenly trance.

"I'm fine." He looked at her levelly. Then, to Kagome's surprise, he gave her a full smile. Which she happily returned.

~The Next Morning~

"Inuyasha. I can stand on my own." Kagome waved away Inuyasha's attempts to help her walk, which he found both adorable and annoying.

Trying again, "I can see that. But if I let you walk you'll both injure yourself and make getting home a long journey. Just let me help you!" And without permission, Inuyasha scooped Kagome up in his arms and started walking down the hallway.

They had walked out in silence, Inuyasha cradling Kagome as if she were a glass doll. Neither disagreed with the silence since one had to concentrate on the walk while the other took the chance to survey the blue sky.

Inuyasha looked down at his Creature and saw her forlorn face as she saw another bird flying high above them in circles and oblong swirls, like the wind. The sadness in her face slowly increased as she kept watching that single bird. Inuyasha suspected that she really wanted to fly again. _I'll just have to substitute. _

From their point on the sidewalk, Inuyasha leapt to the top of the nearest building, trying to stay airborne for as long as possible. He watched as Kagome's expression changed from sad to shocked to delighted. _Beautiful. _It felt as if a little flame awoke in Inuyasha and he watched her turn and give him a brilliant smile.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

~Some time later~

"You should get some rest." Inuyasha had set Kagome on the couch upon arriving home.

Kagome surveyed the room and seemed in a daze. Turning, she looked him lazily in the eye. "I'm not tired."

"I wasn't asking." And he left it at that. Feeling overwhelmingly tired himself, Inuyasha set off to his own room and decided to take a nap and leave Kagome be.

~One Nap Later~ 

_Clank. Sizzle. Bubble. _Inuyasha tossed and turned as sounds from the other room started to increase in volume, pounding on his poor ears. _I thought I told her to sleep. _He thought groggily. After the noise became too much he pushed himself out of bed and made his way towards the kitchen. To his surprise there were two people in the kitchen.

"Well look who decided to wake up. Good afternoon sleeping…not beauty!" Sango winked at Inuyasha and made a dramatic twirl to emphasize her mockery before turning back to the stovetop that she was managing.

Inuyasha ignored her and noticed that Kagome had just stood there and did not even turn to see him walk in. "I told you to get some sleep." He looked at her back levelly and noticed her flinch ever so slightly.

"I did. Then Sango and Miroku stopped by with Shippo and Kirara. I decided to make them some food." She spoke as if he were missing the obvious.

"Yes Inuyasha, please don't disrupt this treat of having some of Kagome's delightful food." Miroku smiled and he stood next to Inuyasha.

"Plus we wanted to see if Kagome was ok after yesterday's fight." Sango placed a hand on Kagome's arm.

Said hanyou just "hmphed" and planted himself on the couch in the adjacent room. "Fine."

After their fine meal and some useless chatter, the group of four took their leave, promising to come by the next day.

"I thought they'd never leave." Inuyasha crossed his arms as Kagome carried the empty dishes to the sink. "Why don't you just 'send' them to the sink?" he asked.

Kagome paused midway to the kitchen, keeping her back to him. "I can't right now." And she left it at that. This started to get under Inuyasha's skin and he knew that she could probably tell and was still avoiding it. He followed.

"Kagome! I'm tired of you keeping things from me. I am your Master and I demand that you tell me everything!" Inuyasha knew he probably sounded like a bratty little kid but he didn't care.

Kagome sighed and turned, leaning up against the sink for support with her arms holding her up. "What would you like to know…Master?" She didn't meet his eyes.

"Well, for starters, why can't you send the dishes to the kitchen?" Inuyasha folded his arms.

"I'm still recuperating."

"I thought you were feeling better?"

"I'm not fully healed yet."

"Then why don't you rest?"

Their standoff continued silently as Inuyasha and Kagome didn't budge. It seemed like no one would break the silence until something broke in Kagome's eyes and she visibly sank. Inuyasha made a move to catch her but she did it herself.

"I don't heal like you do. I can't just sleep it off." She saw that it wasn't getting through to his head and her legs were starting to ache. "Can we continue this on the couch?" she asked quietly. She seemed so frail and breakable that Inuyasha silently went to her and carried her to the sofa. She didn't protest.

"Thank you." She seemed to try to get her breathing steady before continuing. "In order to fully heal myself, I need to…absorb energy. You should know that from the first time you brought me here." She gave him a look.

Inuyasha recalled the feeling of a piece of himself being taken away and into Kagome; like water moving through a tube. "Then how can we…fix you?" Inuyasha could guess where it was going and didn't like it.

"I need energy." She replied plainly.

"Don't we all." Inuyasha replied.

"Not the energy you're thinking of." Kagome was starting to sway which was worrying Inuyasha; torn between finally getting answers or letting his Creature rest. "Inuyasha, please open the window." Inuyasha did so and felt the cool breeze swirl in like a happy puppy, grateful for shelter. As he turned, Inuyasha felt the wind channel towards Kagome and start to swirl around her. The wind was becoming…visible. He watched as it slowly seeped into her skin and a flush of color came to Kagome's face. She then closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, testing her breath.

"What was that?"

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, "energy." She smiled.

Inuyasha felt, well flabbergasted to say in the least. What he had just watched was both frightening and fascinating.

"Do you know where I can find a piano?" As if that were the most obvious thing to ask in a situation like this.

In a daze Inuyasha answered "there's one in the school's music room." Suddenly Inuyasha felt like he was lifted off his feet and fell smack onto the floor in a dark room. It took his eyes a moment to adjust before a flood of light came into the room. The school's music room. "Can you even play?" Inuyasha asked sourly; not liking that he was just forcibly transported to school.

"Doubting me are we?" She sent a playful smile and Inuyasha could feel something knot in his stomach.

She stroked the smooth, polished wood of the piano base. Gliding towards the keys, Kagome righted herself in front of the bench and waited. _What is she…_

The keys exploded in a ray of colorful sounds, the notes danced and fluttered, her fingers called upon foreign sounds to its beck and call. The splendor of the song surrounded Inuyasha with such emotion that he couldn't contain it. The air started to mist into many colors and, just like the wind before, it bathed Kagome with its energy and washed into her skin.

Suddenly Kagome's wings unfurled and blew out in many layers of softness. It left Inuyasha in awe. The song dimmed, quieted, then ended.

Kagome stood gracefully, full of strength and resolve. Facing him, she smiled again "and you thought I couldn't play."

The atmosphere shifted suddenly. Inuyasha didn't know what was happening but his hand reached up and touched Kagome's cheek. Her smile instantly faded; eyes as big as a full moon. Kagome pulled out of his reach wish such speed that Inuyasha didn't feel the pain until it registered in his brain. _This is wrong._

"We should get back." Kagome looked away. "Thank you." Suddenly, they were home again. Though pitch black, Inuyasha never bothered with the light and shuffled over to his room.

"See you in the morning." Inuyasha mumbled.

_Maybe._

_I am so terribly sorry that this chapter was not up sooner. If I had the time, I would've had about three new chapters up by now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as_ _much as I had writing it. I think now is a good time to start introducing some…things. (^_^) [laughs evilly] Hahaha. I'm just kidding. But this was an awfully fun chapter to write. If I don't get a new chapter up within at least 2 weeks, send me some flames and I'll get my…umm…butt in gear (~_^) I hope to hear some feedback on how this went and I thank those who have sent me personal messages. They really do inspire me to write more. I also noticed that there are a lot of "~_~ separating scenes. Sorry if that bothers you, but I can't think of an easier way to shift from different time frames without making the chapter super long with boring or unwanted details. And finally…With warm regards, and until next time, enjoy. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Kagome didn't know what to think anymore. These…feelings were getting the best of her when she needed her mind for other things. Deciding it was best to take a walk, Kagome ventured out of the apartment after Inuyasha had fallen asleep.

_Get a hold of yourself! You're a Creature, he's your Master. That's all it is. _Kagome chanted over and over in time with her steps. The air was crisp and clean, but Kagome's mind was clouded beyond recognition. _I'm a failure as a Creature. This is such a disgrace. _She mentally listed all of the reasons why she shouldn't be with her Master, but her heart told her otherwise.

Without realizing it, Kagome strayed over to the park; situating herself as she had before on the grass. _Maybe we were just…caught up in the moment? _Kagome reasoned. _Then again, he would have plainly known. _Giving up, she laid back and enjoyed the rest of the night. The stars were twinkling like little gems in a blanket of velvet.

"I'm telling you, I saw her wings! She has to be a Skye Class! We should take the opportunity to take her now while she's still new to this world." Said a dark figure a distance away. Kagome froze immediately and just listened. The voices didn't seem familiar but she had to be cautious.

"But Master said that we can't make a move until the time is right." Said a very plain and monotone voice. _I think it's a female. It's hard to tell with her tone. _

"Well, we'd better get back. Don't want to be caught out here by anyone." Kagome couldn't tell if they were baiting her or they didn't actually know that she was listening in.

Suddenly the voices diminished and all that was left was the wind masking their trail. _What do those people want with me? Who are they? _A constant stream of questions played in Kagome's mind as she flew home; needing to stretch her wings and time to prepare what she heard to Inuyasha.

In no time, Kagome silently made her way towards Inuyasha's bedroom, but something stopped her. _He's awake. What is this that I'm feeling? _Kagome searched for the emotions of Inuyasha's heart: regret, shame, anger. _Why would he feel like this? _Though, deep down, Kagome could guess. The truth of it hurt her more than feeling his pain. _Maybe it's not a good idea to tell him now. _Kagome saw the light start to spill through the living room window and made the decision to start breakfast.

Soon after, Inuyasha trudged towards the frightful kitchen. _She probably thinks that I'm not worthy of being a Master. I don't deserve a rare and powerful Creature like her. Look! She's even making me breakfast after everything that happened last night. _

Kagome could say that all the feelings were stored away, a dark corner in the recesses of her mind. But as soon as Inuyasha walked in, with the wave of emotions that he was feeling, the hurt rushed out of the tiny opening and sprinted to her heart. _I better apologize now. We've actually started a bond, and if that breaks, I don't think I could stay with him. _Kagome made sure to fix a smile on her face before turning towards Inuyasha and serving him a plate full of food.

"Good morning Inuyasha." She set the plate in front of him. "Look, I want to apologize how I was acting last night. I've overstepped the rules of Creatures and Masters and I promise that it won't happen again. Ever." During this, Kagome had taken a seat in the chair next to him at the table and looked confidently, she hoped, in his eyes.

For some reason, that hurt Inuyasha even more. For one moment, he **wanted** to give in to what he felt. He saw as both the emotions registered in his heart as well as Kagome's.

"And there's something else that I need to tell you…"

"You don't need to say anything. I know."

Kagome was shocked to say the least. _I highly doubt you know what I'm going to say. _

"But, last night…"

"Look! I get it already! I know the rules of society and what I did last night was completely against it." After a moment of silence. "I'm not a child." He spoke bitterly. Inuyasha would have been content with her storming out of the apartment, or better yet, teleporting and making it faster. But no, she said what he wanted to hear the least.

"I'm sorry." She spoke quietly. As she made to get up, Inuyasha caught her wrist.

"Don't apologize." He looked up into her sad and broken eyes. _She had done nothing and I'm still hurting her. I need to make things right. _"And don't leave." He looked up at her, making sure that she could plainly feel what he wanted her to feel: apologetic, sad, and lonely.

Something changed in Kagome's eyes. The swirls of blue, green, and silver shimmered…then blurred. Tears spilled down her face. He was actually letting her know him. _I can feel the bond shifting, I can feel the overflowing emotions, I can feel Inuyasha. _

~Sango and Miroku~

"Sango, I think we're wasting our time visiting Inuyasha." Complained Miroku. The two had decided that they would visit between breakfast and lunch; being able to get some of Kagome's cooking and get there around the time Inuyasha wakes up.

"Well, you're visiting Inuyasha. I'm visiting Kagome." Sango replied with her face upturned. _I honestly don't get why he had to join me. He's so unreadable sometimes. _

"I like Kagome as well." He replied plainly. Miroku hadn't noticed, but his comment stopped Sango. After walking a couple of steps, he heard that she was not continuing on. "What's the matter my dear Sango?"

"How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much do you like Kagome?" Sango's face was hidden behind her bangs, for reasons that Miroku couldn't understand.

"Sango, am I detecting some jealousy?" Miroku questioned teasingly. Her only reaction was silence. _I guess she's serious._ "I like her as much as you want me to like her." He smiled.

She looked up then. "Well, I can only wonder. She has beauty, power, and is adept. Everything a man would look for in a girl." Sango said shyly.

Miroku could only smile crookedly then. At her perplexed expression he came to her and stroked her cheek, causing the breath in her throat to hitch. "Well, you haven't met very many men then because that's not what every man looks for in a woman." His eyes penetrating into hers.

_He's never like this! Why now? _Sango could only then think of the hand still cradling her cheek and the smooth, warm breath fluttering her eyelashes. _Oh God, I think he's moving closer. I don't want this now! He's probably just teasing me again… _Sango's mind screamed for her to pull away, but her heart battled fearlessly. In the end, she pulled out of his reach and walked past him towards her destination.

_What's it going to take for her to open her eyes? _Miroku sighed and pondered as he followed Sango. 

_So, I've noticed that I'm not really moving quick enough towards the conflict that I'm trying to achieve. I'm sorry. BUT, if you like the story thus far, I'm glad. Though, the next chapter will need some deep thinking for it contains crucial points that need to be made, as well as openings to certain…. people. Which also means, more time to write. You might have to live through the next chapter with less content on the main characters. Again, I apologize. Hopefully it leaves you with enough satisfaction to muddle through the coming…news._

_P.S.__ I never know what goes on between Sango and Miroku so I just added this little ending to kind of "play with them". I'm more for writing about Inuyasha and Kagome, but it would seem quite disheartening to abandon other couples well known in this show. Plus, I'm out of things to say on the Inuyasha/Kagome side of the story without giving away a whole lot that's supposed to wait. I have a plan! Please let it all work itself out. (^_^) _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_I don't know why but I've been extremely into writing lately. It's like I have an unlimited supply of words to share. I guess it's because I can't share them with someone special. Yes, I just spilled the beans. This author is a loner. How sad, boo hoo. (-_-) blah blah blah. And I love how I'm reminded about this around the worst time of the year for singles. Yay, Valentine's Day…and what do people like me do when that time roles around? Sulk with a good romance book on their lap and a bowl of extra chocolaty ice cream and call it "Single Awareness Day". Now THAT sounds way better! (^_^) And as I said in the previous chapter, this one is supposed to be about certain…things. So, we shall be spending less time with our beloved couples. Sad yes, but hopefully I'll still have some words left to write another little chapter that will satisfy all you "love seekers" out there. (^_~) And for the sake of keeping things short, I'm just jumping right into names. Don't expect hidden figures to stay hidden. _

"Why should we have to meet with these low lives? Naraku will reject them anyway." Said Kagura, quite irritable with the meager task at hand. She and her accomplice started to make their way from the park towards the back alleys of the city, weaving in and out of people and stray animals. Once safely secure in a secluded alley, Kagura faced the person accompanying her.

"Where are we supposed to meet these idiots?" Kagura spoke again.

"Here" Said Kikyo.

"Would you looky here! Two young ladies seem to have gotten lost and need some guidance." Came a slurred male voice followed by the shuffling of another; the first obviously too cocky to make sense of the danger.

"I wonder if these were the scumbags we were sent to retrieve." Kagura glanced over at her accomplice.

"Did he say to test them?" Kikyo asked Kagura lightly, glancing tiredly at the two figures.

"Does it matter?" She threw back excitedly. "He would want to see if they're Slave Warrior worthy." Kagura purred towards the guy leaning closest to her. This made both men shudder, finally getting the point that these are not just some by standards.

"So you're who we're supposed to meet." Said the quiet one warily.

"That's right." Kagura purred again. She turned and looked at Kikyo who was just waiting. "Kikyo, you take care of them. I'm too tired to dirty my hands."

Kikyo didn't like being the animal you call on to sick on people but she had no choice. "Gladly." Raising her hand towards the two men, she focused on the lurking voices in the ground, slowly seeping into the air, whispering alluring curses. _You are doomed to die. Come join us in the place of the dead. She is calling upon us. _Slowly, the voices swirled around the two men, grabbing hold of them and keeping them rooted. Something flashed behind her eyes as she focused her powers onto the men themselves and stretched and pulled at their own souls.

Their screams fell to deaf ears. With mouths agape, eyes bulging, both men fell to their knees as sudden pain seared right through their bodies.

"Stop. Please." Cried the man who was too cocky for his own good. _Amazing how he thought he had so much power and within mere seconds he's reduced to pleading for his life. _Kikyo thought.

During all this, Kagura was occupied with talking to someone on the phone, not even slightly disturbed about the two men on the ground in pain. Making a show of shutting her phone, she turned to Kikyo, who still had her two victims pinned. "He wants us back with a full report. Might as well leave them. They're not Slave Warrior worthy." Kagura sneered. Kikyo obeyed and released her death hold on the men.

"Good. I'm done playing around." She watched as the men slumped to the ground, unconscious. "Let's go."

"What took you two so long?" rumbled a deep, dark voice.

"Sorry Master. We were held up." Replied Kikyo.

"How did the two men sit with both of you?" he paused. "Were they worthy?"

"Well" started Kagura while leaning up against a wall. "they were extremely cocky and didn't last one minute with Kikyo." Heaving a sigh. "Not even worth a glance." She slid down the wall and closed her eyes. "So what's the next move?"

"Couldn't wait could you?" Naraku looked smugly.

"Speaking of which, when are we gettin' out of this dump?" Kagura looked around the abandoned lab building. Empty flasks littering the floors, ragged lab coats lumbering around, and the occasional stack of papers looming in mindless places.

"In time, everything will fall into place." Naraku inclined his head towards Kikyo. "I want to keep an eye on Kagome and Inuyasha."

Kikyo bowed obediently.

"Kagome is the key to fulfilling the plan. With her, we can harness the untapped powers of every element and use that to bend people to our whim, forcing them to hand over all Creatures. What ever ones fall short of power are destroyed along with the Skye people's beliefs."

"What do you want Kanna and I to do?" asked Kagura.

"I have a few more people that I want you to…meet."

Sighing angrily, Kagura got up and motioned Kanna to follow. "Fine. As long as they're worth it." As soon as they left, Naraku bid Kikyo to her duties.

All alone, Naraku spoke to the welcoming darkness. "First, we need to destroy the bond between Inuyasha and Kagome."

_Yeah yeah yeah….I know. Ending with a really short soliloquy. How lame. And when do bad guys ever share their plans with their cohorts? Haha, now that I think about it, more often than not. Anyways, I planned for this to be longer with more…secrets to tell. But I'm running short on writing time and this is all I could provide. Hopefully I'll be able to upload another chapter within the next two weeks. Please please please let me know what you think of the story thus far. For those of you who have, I greatly appreciate your kind words. _

_**Thank you**__: __hardcore90210, PokePowerGirl100, Bookfreak1275, sprout808,, Inu-'SIT'-loveKag, Ice-Kitsune-317, Runningshadow135, Random Tigerz of Lily, LilatheKitsune, and JayEyedWolf__! _

_Hopefully this chapter has answered some questions…_


End file.
